Dearheart's Song
by Dragel
Summary: The origin of my lady, my love, my dearheart. In her own words.


DEARHEART'S SONG  
  
I am not eloquent, my thoughts I can't begin to express,  
When in this form words come, but do they make any sence?  
I try to wrote poetry, I try to write this song,  
But no longer inspiration am I,  
How can I express the words?  
What phrases are true,  
Goddessgive e the words to put down here this day,  
Do not let my story fade away, do not this exixtance  
Be but a memory.  
  
Because of my beloved I exist,  
Because of him I am here.  
I was once a thing of mind,  
Conscious but with out form,  
I had no way to make you acknowledge me,  
I had no way to let you know I was here.  
  
I existed as only an idea,  
And when you percieved me,  
I was distorted and abused, For now,   
I am the cause for evil, in the world.  
It is true,  
I am the one, who brought so much pain,  
When the eons end i am called,  
Upon me much will be blamed.  
It was I, who caused the Morning Star,  
To stand and defy the God,  
And Eve ate the apple and Adam followed along,  
Caused the tower to be built,  
And that confused all.  
And I was the reason that Pharoh,  
Had the first children slain,  
And when David slew his General,  
I was to blame.  
I pushed the Cannanites, till they couldn't stand,  
And I caused Herod to purge children from the land,  
Pilate washed his hands,  
As I drifted by,  
Khan slaughtered thousands,  
The Holy Roman Church tortued not a few,  
And all was done because,  
I was in the room,  
And then when Hitler slaughterd the Jews,  
Yes it was me behind that too,  
And when japan came to Hawaii,  
Something started in motion.  
My beloved, distraught, torn by the world,  
He decided to die,   
And to leave, but how.  
How to destory that which was formed  
  
Because he was born with fire for veins,  
And because his mother was Seriphim, by name.  
His father a dragon who sleeps by the day.  
He knew he could die, but not in a normal way.  
So by my ability i put thought into mind,  
And Washington formed a the most inhuman plan,  
To deliver into oblivion the yellow skined people,  
And thought into Dragel, I did whisper the day...  
  
The rush through the air and the mushroom cloud grew,  
Dragel was hurt, and I was hurt to.  
For the first time in existance.  
Before earth took its shape.  
I became physical, I had a form.  
In body mortal Dragel looked upon me,  
And in fear did I tremble, for I couldn't flee.  
He crwed over to me and lifted me up,  
Upon his four wings he bore us aloft.  
I cried for the first time I tried to explain,  
Though thoughts of mine crumbled,   
words could not explain,  
The evil I had caused meant nothing to him,  
My beloved my Dragel he gave me a name.  
Dearheat he caled me nd he explined why,  
The evils of my past were not mine to claim,  
He explianed how I inspired others to feel,  
But that hearts of man could not justify my intent,  
And thus they were maddened, and comprhension was lost.  
Man cannot function rationally and just,  
When dead in their hearts,   
  
I cried for weeks, all the damage i caused  
He held me and whispered that he would not leave  
My Dragel inspires me and I try to write.  
But my thoughts in my head cannot to paper be put.  
I am now in flesh and rejoice in the thought,  
That there is one who loves me even me.  
What happened on that day, i cannot begin to guess  
The day that i came into this flesh,  
Dragel says that for the first time in time,  
When i moved those in power the reason i moved them  
Was not quite the same.  
And as the forces gathered and destroyed on that day,  
The Strength that caused earth smiled on me for that day.   
I was formed in thought the flesh came later my form is that   
Of the island people.  
Those that were destroyed by my last act as muse.  
Formed my flesh and that is how I was born.  
  
My Dragel He loves me and I can't tell you why,  
But my love for him grows with each setting of sun.  
His skin the color of blood freshly flowing,  
His wings are feathered and scaled both at once,  
For His pinions are white as the pure fallen snow,  
But closer to his body, his scales begin to grow.  
His stature is tall compared to my five-foot frame,  
Six foot five inches and not one of them tame.  
The horns of his head turn likea conchs  
His tail being barbed runs behind like a whip,  
His spine so protrudes with armour and spikes.  
That to charge from behind means death on sight.  
I look into his eyes slitted and deep,  
I feel his breath and feel the fire from the pit.  
He is a warrior; he strikes fear to the core,  
For weapons he needs none He has his father's temper  
Combined with his mother's justice.  
No one on this earth willingly engages him,  
He eats the vitals of those he destroys,  
And indoing so increases his strength,  
He is a friend of Goliath, Elisa, and Puck,  
He has fought on Avalon, In Hades and on High.  
He heels with the sun and has wished to die,  
He loves me and holds me and I don't know why.  
How can one with brute strength truly feel so?  
But cherish me he does, and this is how I know.   
When He takes up a cause he explains why,   
He must do this thig and teach me to try,  
That although there be evil, And others do try,  
Because of me there is hope and and reason to fly.  
  
So I pledge my love though my words nae express,  
My Dragel is real the drgon-angel,  
He consumes those he destroys,  
Be they human or fae, sanguine or wolfkin,  
Be they Orc or demon, Silcone based or carbon,  
The fires of the Dragon and dedication of the angel  
Will destroy with equal disdane...  
He has longed for death...  
The Goddess says it is not yet his time,  
I love him more as each sun sets,  
I love him more with each passing breath.  
I have begun to age though,  
And time moves on,  
I here the dragon roar as the angel weeps.  
  
Yes I was there in my new flesh when the quarymen were defeated,  
I saw dragel descend toaid Brooklyn,  
I have seen Dragel go against Coldstone,  
I have seen the fear in the eyes of his victims,  
When the dust of this age has settled,  
And the Goddess has the trumpets blown,  
I know Dragel will finally find the oblivion.  
I was formed because of his need,  
And the Goddess will use me one more time.  
Until the day that comes,  
I will beg that this be taken from me,  
How can I allow him to be destoyed?  
Knowing that the emptiness will never end.  
  
I have shared my tale,  
He does not know,  
I who love him,  
Who came into being because of him  
Will in the end destroy him.  
  
Forgive me, My Beloved,  
Forgive me, My Dragel. 


End file.
